Girl with the Clown Phobia
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: Everyone's scared of something. Many include: heights, pointy objects(*laughs and runs around with knife*), and...clowns? Buckle up your seat belt and lets join Allen as he faces the randomness of the black order and phobias that include himself. (WARNING: first time doing semi (total) crack, small pairings (no yaoi or yuri unless slightly and you take it that way), OCs.


HEYY GUYS! Guess what!? This is my first semi crack fic XD it involves OCs, random pairings (no yaoi or yuri unless slight), and randomness! I just randomly thought it up and am still working on the plot ^.^" wish me luck! :3  
Disclaimer: *offers pretzel to sky* IWILLNEVEROWNDGMBUTICANDREAMSOTAKETHISTASTYSACRIFI CE!

-and we BEGIN!-

Allen traveled down the hallway of the black order. As he traveled down he happened to get the feeling that he was being watched. A shiver went down the exorcists spin. Looking around, he searched for the person responsible.

Flinching, he looked down a hall that went left. Bending as he looked he met the gaze of a girl with hard and dark brown eyes. She scrambled backwards as far away from the boy as she could. Breathing heavily she scowled at him.

Allen sweat dropped and his silver eyes widened partially as he realized who it was. "Um, what's wrong Miata?"

The Turkish girl briskly stood up and backed away. She glared at Allen as if he was the worst thing since Komui made his robot Komlin. Which for her, he was. This is quite depressing since almost everybody had some history with the robots generation.

"Clown boy." She hissed.

Confused, Allen's head tilted. "Clown...boy?"

Miata scowled once more and turned around sharply, making her exit. Her shoes echoing through the hall.

"Hehe, looks like Miatas finally shown her true colors." A voice cackled behind Allen.

Jumping two feet in the air, the white haired boy immediately turned around and met the sinister grin of Skylar Amsel.

"S-Skylar? What are you doing here?" He asked in fear and question.

Skylar gave him a sly grin. "Oh nothing~ Just enjoying the sound of Miatas fear~"

Before Allen could reply, Skylar turned to the screen. "Oh! Note to you lovely viewers." She said with a blank expression. "I hate Miata." She grinned sadistically.

A tick mark appeared on Allen forehead. "STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL SKYLAR!"

Skylar lazily waved at Allen. "Details, details."

Allen sighed in defeat before perking up. "Skylar, what do you mean 'enjoying the sound of Miatas fear?'"

Skylar turned back to Allen a glint in her eyes. A bad feeling crept over Allen (A/N: hmm wonder what gave him that maybe HER EVIL LAUGH!?) She gave the poor cursed boy a Cheshire Cat like grin as she turned back to him. "Oh ho ho! So you don't know do you, my dear Moyashi~"

Allen glared. "My names Allen."

"Whatever," The blonde once again waved it off, pissing off the white haired boy once again.

The two stood in silence, one smirking while the other glaring. Sighing, Allen stopped his menacing gaze and gave in. "What do I not know?"

Allen flinched as Skylar smiled sweetly and went all up in his face. "I'm. Not. Telling." She replied with a voice like honey, and batted her eyelashes.

The exorcist scowled and puffed out in exasperation. Sometimes he didn't understand how childish the weapon in front of him could be. Every time they met, the German proved to be more than he could handle. Or for that matter, anybody could handle.

Deciding she had teased the boy enough, Skylar patted his chalk colored hair and skipped away. Most likely to cause more mischief among the order. Allen watched blankly as she left, wonder exactly how much sanity the red eyed girl held.

A tap on the boys shoulder brought him out of thought, making him jump once again that day. 'Jeez,' he thought annoyed. 'How many times today are people going to scare me!?'

Hesitantly, Allen turned around. Mostly dreading to see how would be behind him. If it was Skylar again...needless to say, he was going to smash his head into the wall until it was all over. (A/N: SUICIDES NOT THE ANSWER ALLEN! And if you need more reassurance the fangirls will help!)

Luckily for Allen, it wasn't our favorite blonde haired German girl, instead it was everyone's favorite grumpy swords man Kanda. Allen's rare glare returned with vengeance as he stared at he bluette.

"May I help you Kanda?" He seethed through a fake smile.

Kanda returned the glare, creating static between the two. "Komui wants you Moyashi."

The two exorcists staring contest was interrupted by Timcampy anxiously biting Allen's ear, making him yelp in pain. Kanda snickered and trudged past the "Moyashi".

Allen grumbled as he rubbed his injured cheek and journeyed to Komuis office, all the while not prepared for what he was about to witness.

- hold on tight through our time skip, Road will be your escort-

Allen had just barely knocked on the door when he heard the terrified scream behind it. The boy froze on spot, and weighed out his options. Open the door and witness something terrifying, or run away and most likely be captured by one of Komuis "projects". He didn't like his chances either way, so he chose the hopefully less painful one and opened the mahogany door.

On the other side he found Komui, Lenalee, and Reever were trying to dig through some books and papers that had decided they wanted to become Mt Everest. They looked worried and muttered as they glanced at each other.

Allen stared for a while, curiosity peaking as he ease dropped on the three. Deciding to be polite and stop, the cursed boy cleared his throat to make his appearance. Flinching the three hastily turned around and beamed at Allen.

"Hello Allen~" They all harmonized.

Said boy nodded and turned to Komui. "Kanda told me you wanted me Komui, but if you busy I can always come back..." He pointed to the pile of crushed dreams, yet slowly trailed off.

Poking through the collapsed books, papers, and research were two hands. One was very pale and was wildly thrashing around in obvious panic, the other a dark tan that angrily pounded on the books. Both were obviously connected to bodies who wanted to escape the books that screamed lazy.

Komui nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Lenalee sighed and folded her arms as she smiled in embarrassment. Reever took this moment to try and help the people under Mt Procrastination.

"Well that looks uncomfortable." The gray eyed exorcist spoke nonchalant as he started helping Reever dig the people out.

The two siblings in the room sweat-dropped at Allen's reaction. Though they quickly got over it and helped unbury the two trapped victims. The first to be released from the clutched of laziness was in fact Miranda Lotto.

The poor woman shook terrified. Seeing Komui she dived to his feet and asked for forgiveness for tipping the books that Komui so graciously organized (A/N: *cough*lies*cough*) over. Komui smiled and patted her head, asking Reever to help Miranda back to her room. This causing the two adults to blush and look at each other, then turn away.

Meanwhile, after what felt like a real climb to Mt Everest, Allen and Lenalee successfully brought Mt Procrastinations last victim to safety. Allen's pale right hand latched onto their different contrasted wrist and pulled with all his might. Books tumbled to the ground and Allen for the second time that day, met Miatas mean brown eyes.

The raven haired girl flinched, looking at Allen's grip on her. Showing off her famous scowl, Miata unlatched herself from the white haired boy. With a huff she nodded to Lenalee and stomped out the door as quickly as possible.

A maniacs laugh echoed throughout the hallways. This was quickly followed by the sounds of metal sickly smacking something, and a shriek. (A/N: Totally not a shovels hit from a raptor hat wearing girl...XD) The remaining people sweat dropped and shivered as they heard the German girls terrifying laugh.

Lenalee shook her head in slight amusement and slight horror. "Oh Skylar, what are we going to do with you."

"Put her in the nearest Asylum." Allen replied monotone.

The other two just nodded in agreement.

-end for NOW!-

Haha what'd ya guys think? Remember this is my first semi crack fic XD inspired by the lovely NoName-chan;) thanks for always being there!

See you whenever I update! And remember to leave a comment!


End file.
